The specifications of the Long Term Evolution (LTE) system have been specified in 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), which is a mobile communication system standardization project, and the LTE system supports downlink multi-antenna transmission (see Non patent Literature 1). For example, a base station performs beamforming, which directs a beam to one user terminal, while performing null steering, which directs a null to another user terminal. Thereby, the usage efficiency of radio resources is enhanced, while suppressing interference.
Coordinated Beamforming (CB)-Coordinated Multi Point (CoMP) is one mode of downlink multi-antenna transmission. In the CB-CoMP, a base station managing a cell receives: beamforming control information, which is fed back from each of a plurality of beamforming target terminals connected to the cell of the base station; and null steering control information, which is fed back from a null steering target terminal connected to a neighbor cell. The base station selects, as a pair terminal to be paired with the null steering target terminal, a beamforming target terminal feeding back beamforming control information that coincides with the null steering control information.